


Fugientibus-Part 1

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Fugientibus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, On the Run, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n finds out about Draco’s mission and decides they need to flee…





	Fugientibus-Part 1

“Y/n y/l/n. Please stay after class”.

You looked up at Professor Snape, nodding and smirking lightly as he gave one back.

Draco elbowed you, leaning close to you, lips right next to your ear.

“What does he want?”

You shrugged, not finding it a big deal.

“Just gonna eat. You wanna join us? I made sandwiches”.

Draco grimaced, wondering how you liked eating muggle food.

“No thank you. I’ll see you later?”

You nodded, kissing his cheek softly, not really caring about the whistles, rolling your eyes as everyone basically cheered you on.

“Silence!”

Everyone simmered down, getting on with their work, as you began running your leg up and down Draco’s, trying to stop yourself from laughing.

“You want me to fuck you on this desk?” he hissed, trying to seem angry, but the corner of his lips began twitching.

“Maybe…you wouldn’t though”.

He knew you were right.

He’d never do anything like that.

Especially not with Professor Snape here.

He was practically a second father to you.

There was no way he’d do anything like that around him.

“Whatever…”

You sniggered, shoving him softly and then carrying on with your work.

“So…how are you?”

You shrugged.

You didn’t want to burden him with your problems.

“I’m…good”.

He raised an eyebrow, looking exasperated with your need to hide things from him.

“I know you, y/n. Tell me the truth, or I shall extract it myself”, he said, his voice deep and monotone.

You sighed, knowing he meant it and wouldn’t hesitate to root through your mind to find out what was troubling you.

“I…it’s my parents. They-they said he wants me to join him”.

The Professor’s face became stern and hard, immediately understanding your situation.

“Did you…do you have it?”

You swallowed, nodding softly.

You lifted your arm, pulling your sleeve up and exposing the Dark Mark on your arm.

He clenched his jaw, grumbling to himself as he got up, pacing in the room.

“What is he making you do?”

You stood up quickly, waving your hands to calm him.

“N-nothing. He…he just said I have to watch out for Draco. I don’t know what he means…he said he has a job. But they wouldn’t tell me anything else.”

He shut his eyes, thinking of what to do for a minute before he made his decision.

“I…Draco was given a task. One that he cannot fail”.

You swallowed, already feeling a pit of dread growing in your stomach.

“W-what is it?”

“The Dark Lord has instructed Draco to kill Professor Dumbledore”.

Your eyes widened, mouth hanging open and tears pooling in your eyes.

You knew this wasn’t Draco.

He may have been a cold person to everyone and wanted to seem uncaring.

But you knew Draco.

Your Draco. He was soft. He was loving. He couldn’t do this.

He’d never do this.

“You mustn’t tell anyone, y/n…”

You barely heard him, or even felt his arms wrap around you, lips connecting to your head, the Professor trying to soothe you.

Draco was going to be broken if he did this.

He’d be completely destroyed.

You couldn’t let that happen.

Wouldn’t let that happen.

No. You were going to change this.

You weren’t going to let him go through this.

“Draco”.

You peered into the room, the other boys asleep right now.

Draco was sat up in his bed, simply staring at the wall.

He looked at you, eyebrows furrowing.

“What are you doing here?”

He jumped out of bed, grabbing your hand and leading you out of the dormitory and into the common room.

“What is it?”

He could see the worry and anxiety in your eyes, holding your hands tight and running his thumb across the back of them, trying to calm you.

“I…is it true?”

“Is what true, sweetheart?”

“Du-Dumbledore. Is it true?”

He gulped, feeling a panic arising.

“Who told you?”

“That doesn’t matter. Is it true? Did he tell you to…to kill him?”

Draco snatched his hands back, turning around and running his hands through his hair, beginning to feel his chest closing up.

When you noticed his panting, hoarse and ragged you rushed over, turning him around and seeing his face sweating and pale.

You pulled him into you, running your hands down his back and calming him, slowly.

His breathing eventually evened out, simply standing in your arms.

“We can leave”, you whispered.

He pulled back, staring into your eyes.

“What?”

“Let’s go. Let’s leave. He won’t know where we’re going. Let’s run away. I’m sick of it, Draco. Sick of having to watch my back. Sick of watching everyone’s movements. Sick of my parents being too terrified to do anything. I hate this. I hate him. Let’s run away. Just the two of us. Please…”

He so desperately wanted to say yes. To just leave right now. Get away from it all.

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t run away and leave his parents with Voldemort.

“I…I can’t. He’s going to kill them if I fail”.

You began getting frantic now, just wanting to leave.

“Well…wh-what about, if-if we, we can-”

He watched as you sat down, bouncing your leg and trying to think of something.

“We can tell them. Tell our parents. That we need to leave. They can come with us! Yea…they can come with us. And we-we’ll start a life somewhere else. Somewhere he can’t find us!”

Draco shook his head.

It wouldn’t work.

No matter what your plan was, he’d always find you.

Voldemort would always know where you were.

“That won’t work”.

“Yes. It will”.

You both jumped, turning to see Professor Snape entering the common room, a bunch of vials and potion bags in his hands.

“It will work. I won’t let him hurt you. So take these. They’ll keep you hidden. I’ve spoken to your parents. They’ll go too. None of you can be together, but you’ll all be safe.”

You stared, not understanding what was going on.

Snape saw your confusion and smiled softly, walking over and handing over the vials and bags to Draco, before pitting his hands on your shoulders and looking into your eyes.

“I won’t let you get hurt, y/n. I won’t let that happen. I’ve arranged it all. You all disappear. And you never come back. Not until he’s gone. Ok?”

You began shaking your head.

You couldn’t leave him behind. Not Snape.

He was…he was the man who’d been taking care of you since you arrived at the school.

The one you could always talk to, the one who’d always let you come to him when you needed.

You couldn’t just leave him.

“I…what about you?”

He pulled you into his body, holding you close.

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me. You go. You stay safe. You live your lives away from all of this”.

You looked back, bags packed, unable to believe that you were really going.

Professor Snape sent you a small nod, smiling at you, before Draco grabbed your hand.

You both looked at each other, knowing this was the right thing to do before you disappeared, leaving behind the castle, the friends you’d made and the man you thought of as a second father.

You were on your own.

Just you and Draco.

You couldn’t even find your parents.

It was just the two of you.

But you knew you couldn’t have a better partner and companion.


End file.
